Stolen Life
by lostangelschild
Summary: Erin thatch is kidnapped by an unkown person who is trying to save her life from a greater evil than himself.
1. sleep

You could still hear the rain pounding against the house, and the wind screeching through the cracks. It made my skin shiver, making it feel as if you were completely alone with no one to help you if something were to happen. Curling up on the couch in my living room, I hugged the blanket closer to my body as I punched my best friends phone number in my cell phone. Tapping my fingers on my thigh I waited for Cathy to answer.

"Hello?" she answered on the forth ring. "Hey, Cathy. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over here tomorrow and hang out for awhile?" I was hesitant of her answer, for the past few months I had been stalked by my ex husband Ryan Cox, he had become so obsessed about me, that he even was willing to try and attempt to kill me, just so no one else could have me. "Um, I see no problem about that. Erin, are you doing okay? You sound scared?" I sighed mentally, leave it t Cathy to sense something wrong with me, "No, I'm good, so I'll see tomorrow okay."

"Okay girl, keep safe, good night."

Snapping the phone shut, I got up from the couch and went to go and make sure the doors were all locked. Even though I was the only person to live in this area I was still wary of anything that might could possibly happen.

After turning off all the lights I decided that I wanted to sleep on the couch tonight considering the fact that it was already warm downstairs and there was a television set.

I huddled back up on the couch and started to flick through the channels, not long before falling asleep I thought I heard something scratching at my back door.


	2. aluminum baseball bat

She was asleep at last. It took only a few minutes for me to get past the dead bolt on the back door, the thing was so rusted that if I really wanted to break all I would have to do was give the door a good kick. But I didn't want to alert the girl to my presence, she was already stressed as it was do to Mr. Cox's major fuck up.

Silently walking through the house I looked for anything that seemed out of place due to the recent events. I have done this now at least twice a week, the girl knows or rather senses that something is going on around her, which is why I have decided it best that she remain unaware of me for the time being.

Looking on the shelves and tables along the hallway, I saw nothing unusual. The only thing I did se out of place was the girl wrapped up in a blanket on the couch, with the television still on. Apparently she didn't feel comfortable sleeping in the dark again.

Like a death toll her blasted cell phone rang like a call for the dead. Praying to any god listening at the moment that she not see me I dove into the closet.

Begrudgingly I opened my eyes to hear my bloody cell phone ringing. Looking at the caller ID I regretted even waking up. "Hello?"

"Erin baby, please forgive me…..I know you cant possibly, but please…….I'm sorry…"

Ryan Cox, has decided to try and pursue me again…. "Go away, and leave me be Ryan. Or so help me God I'll…"

"YOU'LLWHAT! CALL THE POLICE? What will they do once they find you dead in that little old house. Which as a matter of fact is located about fifteen minutes away from town. I'll be waiting sweetheart." with that the phone went dead. Dropping the phone I started looking around for any hard object I could use to protect myself with. "Damn police claiming I'm too unstable for carrying a gun for protection. This should do it" I picked up my dads old aluminum baseball bat from the corner in the kitchen beside the sink.

Standing in front of a window in living room, I waited patiently for Ryan's arrival, but instead of hearing the engine of a car, I heard the floor of my own hallway groan in protest of someone walking toward the backdoor. Walking toward the sound while raising the bat above my head, I tried to make my way down the dark hallway, making things out as not to trip over them. Seeing a dark shadow run in front of me, I swiftly brought the bat down upon the intruder but missing their head by inches. Realizing my error, the intruder had pinned me down after snatching the bat from my hands and casting it aside.

"Damn it." She heard me. Seeing the bat come close to hitting y head, I grabbed it and her and tackled to the floor, holding her mouth so she would pass out without fighting me. Picking up her still form from the floor, I walked back into the living room to pick to wrap her in the blanket she was previously using so she wouldn't get cold from the wind.

Leaving the house completely I head toward the trees with her in tow.

'Dravad sure was going to love this' I sarcastically thought to myself.


End file.
